Conventional medical vials containing medicaments and serums include a sealing disc extending across the open top of the vial and held thereon by an aluminum collar crimped to the neck of the vial, whereby a hypodermic needle may be inserted through the sealing disc for removal of the contents therefrom.
While these conventional vials have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, the possibility of toxicity caused by the aluminum, and the exposure of the sealing disc to atmospheric particulates, such as dust, during the storage of the vial required an improvement to the conventional vial to enhance its sterility.